The Soul Of A Cursed Ghost
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Mikan and the others went to a deserted mansion in the Northern forst. There they meet a ghost whose soul is trapped in the mansion. can they help her? Read and find out! [Oneshot] A bit of romance! No OOC! I think


_**Author's Note: So, I've been making Oneshot fics for a while and not really focusing on my other fics, sorry. But please do enjoy this. And thanks to my friends who supported me making this.**_

**_Summary: Mikan and the others went to a deserted mansion in the Northern forest, there they meet a girl whose soul is cursed or her spirit is locked up in the mansion that she couldn't escape from. Will they be able to help her set her free? Read and find out. ONESHOT There's a bit of Romance. _**

**_Title: The soul of the cursed ghost_**

**_Genre: Horror, Humor _**

_One two buckle my shoe, three four better lock your door, five six better get your crucifix, seven eight better stay up late, nine ten you'll never sleep again…_

-------------

"Hey, have you heard?" Anna said.

"Heard what?" Mikan asked.

"There's a haunted house inside the Northern forest." Nonoko said.

"A h-haunted house? In the Northern forest?" Mikan stuttered.

"Yeah, and many said that there was a girl singing a weird song. When a high school student entered the house he heard her and they never saw that guy ever again." Anna said.

"Never saw him? E-ever again?" Mikan stuttered.

"So, do you want to check it out?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, I'm in." Anna said.

"Me too I'm in!" Koko suddenly popped out.

"How about you Mikan? Are you coming along?" Anna asked.

"I-if Hotaru is coming, I'm coming too." Mikan said.

"I'm coming, sure why not?" Hotaru said.

"Does anyone else want to tag along?" Nonoko asked.

"Wait, I'll just ask Ruka-pyon and Natsume." Mikan said.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted.

"Huh? What is it Mikan?" He asked.

"Do you and Natsume want to come along with us?" Mikan asked.

"To where?" Ruka asked.

"To… a haunted house." Mikan said, shivering.

"Haunted house? Sounds fun, do you want to go… Natsume?" Ruka asked, looking at him.

"Hmm? Whatever, I don't have anything better to do anyway." Natsume said, "Just don't make a fool of yourself if your scared, got that?"

"Ugh! Just! Meet us near that house on four! Okay?!" Mikan said, walking away.

"Tsk, fine whatever." Natsume said.

Northern forest

The first person that came was Nonoko, then Anna and Koko, Natsume and Ruka and lastly Mikan and Hotaru.

"So I guess everyone's here." Nonoko said.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Anna asked.

"Go in, of course." Nonoko simply said.

"Why do we have to go in?" Mikan asked.

"To look for the ghost,"

"G-ghost?!"

"And ask her why is she singing that weird song, what's her motives, and etc." Nonoko said.

"So let's go in." Koko said.

Haunted house

"Ho-hotaru, why are you taking pictures at the time like this?" Mikan asked, holding Anna's arm.

"For sweet memories." The only thing she said

"Oi, will you stop whinning." Natsume said.

"I-I can't I'm too…"

"You're too what? Too scared?" Natsume said.

"No! I'm too… cold?"

"Cold?"

"Yeah, I'm too cold that's why I'm shivering." Mikan said.

"Tsk, lame excuse. It's in the middle of summer." Natsume said.

"Mind your own business!" Mikan said.

"So, we have three different rooms." Nonoko said. (A/N: Mind you, while Nonoko is talking Mikan and Natsume are still arguing.)

"So, we have to group up and check out each door." Koko said.

"But we're seven, it's an odd number." Anna said.

"Let's see, me, Anna, and Koko will take this room, while Ruka and Hotaru will take this, and Mikan and Natsume will take the middle." Nonoko said. (Still arguing.)

"Good idea." Koko said, smirking.

"Okay! Let's go!" Nonoko said, going o the room.

"Whatever, let's go, Ruka." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ruka said.

Meanwhile

"Why are you always teasing me? It's really annoying!" Mikan shouted.

"Its fun teasing you little girl… But for some reason, I'm not enjoying it." Natsume said. (Not enjoying it?)

"Then why did you tell me 'its fun'-"

"Hey… where are they?" Mikan asked.

"They went in the rooms." Natsume simply replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan shouted.

"I don't want to tell you… so if we're not going to do anything here why don't we go in that room?" Natsume said pointing out the middle door.

"A-are you s-sure?" Mikan stuttered.

"I'm bored. Let's go in." Natsume said walking towards it.

"Wait! Natsume!!" Mikan said as she followed.

Room1 (Anna, Nonoko, Koko)

"I am so excited!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Koko said.

"But are you sure we're going to find the ghost?" Anna asked

"We will… I hope." Nonoko said.

"Hey, can you here that?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, I hear someone crying…I bet it's the girl." Anna said.

"But why is she not singing?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know-" Koko said.

"Hmm? What is it Koko-"

"I feel that someone is behind my back…" Koko said, shivering.

"Yo-you don't say…" Nonoko said pointing at something

"If you don't want to find out, Koko, don't look back…" Anna said teary eyed.

"Bu-but…" He said as he looked back

He saw a girl looking at him her head was bloody and her eyes are widened. Her clothes are white and it is stained with blood.

"_My love… why did you leave me…?" _She said as she raised her hand to touch Koko's cheeks.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Nonoko and Anna shouted.

"AHHHHH!!" Koko shouted. They ran in circles.

Room2 (Hotaru and Ruka)

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, guess they saw her…" Hotaru said.

"Should we…?" Ruka said.

"They'll find their way out, sooner or later." Hotaru said, "Don't' worry about the girl… she's just hopeless…"

"You know… about her?" Ruka asked.

"I know her story, would you like me to tell you?" Hotaru said

"Sure."

"It's quite long." Hotaru said.

"No problem."

"Before I tell you, you need to pay me fifty rabbits if we're back at the academy got that?"

"Sigh… Okay, fifty rabbits." Ruk said (Cheap!!!)

"Sigh… okay, her soul couldn't escape this house because of her tragic past. The girl had a lover; they made a promise with each other. They promised that death can never separate them. They were happy, but…"

"But what?", Ruka asked.

"Unfortunately, their parents were against their love. The girl was trapped in a forced engagement that her parents arranged with another man. And the boy's family didn't favor the girl."

"And then what happened?"

"Even with their parents' hindrance, the couple continued on seeing each other. And when the girl's parents found out, they secretly killed the boy."

"They what?"

"Were you even listening?" Hotaru sighed and resumed with the story. "The girl soon found out as she decided to take revenge on her parents. So she killed them and ran away from home."

"She killed her parents?! How could she kill her own parents?!"

"Shut up and listen first. Enraged with the death of their son, the boy's parents decided to avenge their son by killing the girl's parents. But soon they found out that the girl's parents were dead, so they decided to kill the girl instead. They tracked down the girl and killed her, but were caught by the police in the end." She said in a monotonous voice.

"So… how about that weird song?" Ruka asked.

"That song… they were childhood friends and they sang that song ever since. So her soul wandered around the mansion, just so that she can find her dead lover and be with him." Hotaru said.

"What should we do to make her rest in peace?"

"The rumors said that she will rest in peace if she could kiss her lover, or if she kisses the face that resembles like her lover. Do you want the picture instead of me telling you the features?"

"The picture should be nice… wait! You have a picture?" Ruka asked.

"It's awkward… so don't be surprised."

"What's awkward?"

"Here." Hotaru handed him the photograph, "Oh and by the way, you'll pay me by looking at that."

Ruka looked at the picture and his eyes widened. "He looks like…"

Room3 (Mikan and Natsume)

"Natsume… what are we looking for?" Mikan asked.

"The ghost girl, stupid."

"Do we really have to?" She asked.

"Duh." He said

"…"

_One two buckle my shoe, three four better lock your door, five six better get your crucifix, seven eight better stay up late, nine ten you'll never sleep again…_

"I know this song… but the lyrics are different though…this lyric is scary." Mikan said in fright.

"It's supposed to be one two buckle my shoe, three four knock the door, five six pick up sticks, seven eight together always, nine ten we'll meet again." (A/N: I just revised it a little.)

"It's the girl… where is she?" Natsume looked around.

"I'm here…" She said though he heard Mikan's voice.

"What are you talking about-"

"Huh? Polka-dots?" Natsume said

"Heheh… Oh, my love I have found you…" She said.

'_She's possessed?'_ Natsume thought.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? Oh that's okay… it has been fifty long years."

"My name is Suzu my love, and you always call me Su-chan… hehe…" She said.

"Why did you possess her?" Natsume said angrily.

"Because… she's the only girl around you… and I think she suits you… even though we're already lovers."

"Well, I'm getting sick of you… let her go." He demanded.

"Why are you acting like that my love?" She asked as she went closer to him but then…

She tripped.

'_Even though she's not really Mikan… she still has her clumsiness in her.'_ Natsume thought.

"Ouch… that hurt." Suzu said.

"Hey… don't damage the thing." He said (Thing?)

Mikan's POV

_Huh? Where am I…? Why is it so dark?! Wait there's light! I can see Natsume… and I'm walking towards him?! Oi, body stop now! Stop! Wait… I… tripped? Why? I didn't feel any pain… wait I can hear something…_

"_Ouch… that hurt."_

"_Hey… don't damage the thing."_

_Thing? I'm not a thing you moron! or maybe you're just too dumb too notice! Wait… I didn't even say that! Where the heck am I?! I can hear someone speaking again._

"_I'll leave her body on one condition…"_

"_What condition?" _

"_Simple… kiss me."_

_I'm possessed? By the ghost? Ahh!!! And she said k-kiss me?!! No!! please don't do that! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

End of POV

"Kiss you?" He asked.

"Yes… kiss me." She said

"Fine… if you leave her body and never come back…"

"Don't worry… if you kiss me I will never be seen in this house or in this body." She said.

"Fine…" He said walking towards her.

Mikan's POV

_No! Please Natsume don't do this to me!!! I don't want to kiss you… well… okay I kinda do want to kiss you… but not this way!!! On one hand if he doesn't kiss me I'll never be back to normal… While on the other hand… he will not kiss me he will kiss that girl!! Ugh!!! Don't kiss her!!!_

End of POV

Natsume got her by her waist and his face was inches away from her then he started kissing her until…

…

…

Minutes have passed and still…

"Natsume! You have to kiss the girl to- Ara?" Ruka said looking at the kissing couple.

"Why did you kiss Mikan?!" He shouted.

"Ruka… he already kissed the girl… she's already free…" Hotaru said.

"But…"

Natsume broke the kiss and he stared at Mikan… while Mikan stared back.

"You know… the girl already left 5 Minutes ago." Hotaru said looking at Natsume

"I… uh… just making sure that she was gone for good…"

"But when we got here you were kissing her passionately compared to when you were kissing Suzu. I think it was just like acting." Hotaru said.

"How do you know, anyway?" Natsume asked.

"Video camera on Mikan's pigtails." Hotaru said.

"Tch, whatever. Our jobs here are done, could we go now?" Natsume said.

"Natsume!! How could you kiss me?!" Mikan shouted.

"It's the only way to shut the girl up." He said.

"Well, at least you couldn't have permission to me!!"

"How will I have permission to you when you're out cold inside that body?" Natsume asked.

"But I saw and heard the whole thing… you even called me a 'thing'" Mikan said

"Just let that go already. What happened, happened okay?"

"Ugh!"

Northern Forest

"Hey… have you seen Anna, Nonoko and Koko? I've never seen them ever since they went in that room." Mikan said.

"I think they're in the hospital." Hotaru said.

"Hospital? Why?"

"Anna has a sprained ankle because she tripped, Nonoko has a broken arm because she fell from a hole and Koko is just unconscious because Suzu touched his cheek." Hotaru said, sighing.

"Whew… glad that they're okay… wait!"

"What now?"

"How about the high school student, what happened to him?" Mikan asked.

"He's in the hospital too because of a broken leg…he was the one who made that hole where Nonoko fell, he doesn't want to get humiliated by his friends so he kept it a secret." Hotaru said.

"Glad he's okay too."

"Whatever let's go already… I'm getting bored." Natsume said as he walked away, Ruka and Hotaru followed leaving Mikan alone.

She looked at the house, "Hmm? I can still hear her voice…"

"She's still singing that song." She said as she smiled, "Well then… good luck."

---------------

_One two buckle my shoe, three four knock the door, five six pick up sticks, seven eight together always, nine ten we'll meet again…_

**_Author's Note: For me this story is not scary… I only made this horror because of that song… that made me a little frightened… so likey or no likey? Please send me a reviews, criticisms or even flames… thank you!!! And a little warning to you… please don't ever sing this song… only think it, okay?_**


End file.
